College Feathers
by Kori Tenshi
Summary: So there's this thing right. Kori forgot her memories... Kyo's suffering, Kori goes to his school, now he's suffering some more. Now there's this other boy, Hikaru, now he likes Kori too. Which causes Kyo to suffer even more. Now there's this teacher...
1. The start

**I should be doing homework but I'm not. Because this story needs me. So here I am. Torturing myself to type and come up with a good plot. Heh, anyways, enough of me taking up your time. Read on ahead!**

**By the way: This story starts up where the last story left off.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. But if I did... then... uh... you know... I don't so... oh well.**

**Summary: So there's this thing right... Kori forgot her memories... Kyo's suffering, Kori goes to his school, now he's suffering some more. Now there's this other boy, Hikaru, now _he_ likes Kori too. Which causes Kyo to suffer even _more_. Now there's this teacher... and there's even more Kyo suffering! XD**

**Category: Humor/Drama**

**Pairings: uh... several throughout the story.**

**P.S. First time readers, read "F e a t h e r s" First. That way you understand what the heck is going on. ((grin)) Now, on with the story.**

**P.P.S. This story will actually have a happy ending. Unlike the other one. **

**Ok on with the story.**

**Title: Her first day...**

Everyone's heads turned towards the entering student. Kori blushed, as all the attention was swept towards her.

"ah... You must be our new student!" a person a little bit older then her said next to her. She jumped.

"H-hi" Kori stuttered.

"Hello! I am your fighting instructor, Ryo Hasaka." Ryo smiled, "Who might you be, young lady?"

"I'm Kori... Kori Tenshi." Kori said, smiling a little, this Ryo guy seemed nice. "I'm sorry I'm so late! I got lost and um, I didn't know where your class was!"

"It's ok!" Ryo said, clasping his hands on her shoulders, " As long as your here we'll begin. Go on ahead and take a seat."

Kori began to turn around, something clicked in her mind,

"Um, Sensei,"

"Please, Call me Ryo," Ryo smiled, "I am after all, twenty." Kori blushed again, but continued on nonetheless,

"I thought this was Language Arts?" Ryo laughed,

"Your right, because that is what is says on your schedule doesn't it?" Kori nodded, "Well it's a little white lie the school came up with. This class is actually called, "Fighting for Defense"." Kori nodded.

"Only good fighters are allowed in this class. As you see there are only about 15 or so students in this class." Ryo nodded towards the students stretching on the mats. "You must be an exceptionally good fighter if you're the only girl in this class." Kori looked around, only now noticing that she was, indeed, the only girl in this class. Ryo smiled again, grabbing her shoulder, "Apart from Hikaru of course." Everybody snickered at the joke Ryo made towards Hikaru.

"Hey!" Hikaru shouted from the back.

Ryo grinned,

"Go on ahead and pick a spot to stretch, we'll be starting our real lessons soon." Kori nodded and scurried to stretch next to Hikaru.

"Why didn't you tell me this was a fighting class?" Kori asked, sitting next to Hikaru,

"Well… I forgot." Hikaru grinned nervously. "I didn't know whether you had an actual language arts class, or this one. So… I forgot to ask you what teacher you had for LA." Kori glared lightly.

"So I brought my books for nothing?"

"Yea… pretty much…" Hikaru said. Kori sighed,

"Oh well I guess." Kori looked at the other guys sitting around her. "So why do they cover up real name of this class?" Hikaru turned his head towards her.

"Hmm... I think it's because this school is known for it's knowledge then it's fighters. But Ryo actually does teach Language arts, that's why the desks are pushed to the walls." Hikaru pointed towards the desks.

"Ahh… I see…" Kori nodded, "So what's this class preparing for anyway?"

"Well, in a few months there's this big tournament." Hikaru stood up, and motioned for Kori to follow him.

"A Tournament?" Kori asked, "Why are they holding a tournament?"

"I guess the person hosting this tournament is looking for a good fighter who can go up and fight this one person at the finals…" Hikaru said, showing the flyer to Kori. "The people hosting this, are Kaze Madoushi and Fuaiyaa Miko."

"Kaze and Fuaiyaa?" Kori said slowly… how come she felt like she knew them? " Is there a reason for this tournament taking place?"

"I think so… but they haven't said." Hikaru responded. "I'm so joining this tournament! It's gonna be so cool! They started the tournament just three years ago! I couldn't enter because I wasn't allowed." Hikaru rolled his eyes, "My mother said it was too dangerous, so she made sure that I never did for the next three years. Which totally sucked. Because I was a great fighter, still am. But in this tournament the fighters don't fight in just one arena, they fight in several! They're transported by stepping on platforms that make them disappear in a flash of bright light, then they appear in a chosen or randomly chosen arena. It's so cool! I've seen Kaze fight he's so cool! He's quick on his feet, and throws wind at his opponents." Hikaru was getting more and more excited by the minute. "Fuaiyaa fights well too, she's graceful and quick too, she can eye an attack, and move at the last minute, she's pretty light too. A bit on the short side though…" Hikaru murmured.

"So are you going to enter Kori?" Hikaru asked finally.

"Yes… I think I will…" Kori said, smiling at Hikaru.

"Ok! Let's get down to business, and start training." Ryo called. "Gather into pairs, and start training with each other." Kori paired up with Hikaru. "today we'll started with high punches. This is where your opponent punches straight towards your face." As Kori and Hikaru practiced, Kori grew more and more fond of Hikaru. Kori laughed when she dodged Hikaru and he tripped on his face.

"Haha! Dummy Hikaru-kun." Kori laughed, "You can't even balance yourself." Hikaru blushed.

"Quiet you." Hikaru murmured. Hikaru stood up, brushing himself off slightly. Kori jumped back two steps as Hikaru threw another punch, this time towards her lower stomach.

"That's-oomph" Kori bumped into this really big buff dude, with an ugly haircut. "Oops, sorry!" in turn the big buff dude with the ugly haircut turned and glared at her. He grabbed her wrist and tightened his hold as Kori flinched.

"You should do well to keep out of my way." He glared. Kori grew angry on the inside, something propelled her to slap him, and slap him she did. A loud smack made every one turn their head from their partners to the commotion in the back. Ryo just stared. Kori glared defiantly at the big buff dude with the ugly haircut.

"Don't touch me."

She snatched her wrist back, while the dude was still in shock about what happened. Then… he grew more angry when she turned her back to him. So naturally he swung, Kori noted the sound of wind breaking, so she moved to the side, barely missing his punch, she turned around, blocking more punches, Hikaru just stared.

"Haven't you…" Kori jumped back, as the dude threw another punch, she jumped up and landed on his heavily muscled arm. "…not to hit girls?" She stressed them as she low kicked him in the face by putting her weight on her feet and using his arm as a platform. As the arm fell she back flipped and landed lightly on her feet. Silence fell in the classroom as the big buff dude with the ugly haircut fell with a loud thud. Hikaru blinked… then grinned, as he ran towards Kori.

"Kori! You just beat Mojotoro! One of the ugliest toughest strongest student in this school! He's also the biggest bully here." Hikaru added.

"It's about time someone was able to kick Mojotoro in the butt. That should crack his ego down a peg." Ryo said, smiling at Kori. "Great job."

"And you're letting her get away with it?" Mojotoro shouted, "She should get suspended! SHE KICKED ME!" Kori blinked.

"You started it though…" Kori said, rubbing her wrist. "I just bumped into you and you glared at me, and grabbed my wrist holding till it hurts. By the way, your breath smells." Kori scrunched up her nose.

"There you see?" Ryo grinned, "I think… Kori you should enter the Tournament."

"She is!" Hikaru said, grabbing his backpack since it was time to leave. "I told her about it."

"Don't forget, ok?" Ryo said, grabbing an entrance form. "Here-" he handed her the application form. He also handed one to Hikaru, "Fill this out and give them back to me as soon as possible." Kori nodded, grabbing her bag and walking out the door.

"Have a great day." Ryo called out.

"You too!" Kori waved. "C'mon Hikaru-kun!" Hikaru followed her.

"That was great fighting in there Kori." Hikaru said, sitting on the edge of a water fountain. They had thirty minutes left before their next class.

"It only lasted three minutes."

"And what a great three minutes it was…" Hikaru said. Already his feelings for Kori were growing. "Hey Kori,"

"Hm…?" Kori answered softly…

"I know we just met a few hours ago… but…" Hikaru stuttered… "But do you want to go do something Saturday? Just me and you?" Kori's eyes widened, as she started to blush.

"Sure." Kori said, tucking a strand of long blue hair behind her ear. "I'd love to." Hikaru blushed as he smiled at her. She smiled back, unaware of glaring orange eyes.

* * *

Kyo Sohma… a glarer slash brooder. Yes. You heard me. A brooder. Deal with it. Kyo sat brooding on his desk. Even though Kori and Hikaru were already out. This class still lasted anotherthirty horrible brooding minutes. Kyo glared some more at the digital clock.

**Couldn't they have gotten ticking clocks?** Kyo thought.

"Kyo Sohma. What is the answer to this question?" The old lady asked,

"What question?" Kyo asked, looking at the board. "There's no question up there…"

"You weren't listening. I said…" Kyo lost her…

"Um…x equals 5?" Kyo said unsure… The lady's eyes widened.

"Correct!" She wrote on the board. Another 25 horrible brooding minutes left. Kyo glared some more.

* * *

At the end of the day, Kori tiredly walked back to her dorm. Opening the door, she walked to her room, slowly opening it, and dumping her stuff on the bed. Deciding to might as well unpack, she started to put away all her stuff when a knock on her door, alerted her to a person.

"Hey…" Kira said, her eyes just staring. "How was your day?"

"It's been good. Hikaru asked me out on Saturday!" Kori said happily. Kira blinked.

"Really?" Kira asked, Kori nodded, "That's great! What are you going to wear?" Kori blinked. She really hadn't thought of that. Good thing Hatori lived near by.

"I'm not sure, maybe I'll go ask Hatori." Kori said, "He said to go visit him if I needed anything."

"Oh…" Kira muttered. "Are you going today?"

"Yes." Kori responded, "I need a few things."

"Ok, just make sure to be back by eight. That's when the school closes it's gates."

"Ok!" Kori smiled, Kira smiled back, "How 'bout you come with me?"

Kira's eyes widened,

"I can't." She said quickly, Kori didn't seem to notice. "I have other things to do."

"Sure you can!" Kori said, grabbing Kira's hand, "We'll go see Hatori together, and then we'll go out to eat!" Kira shook her head.

"I can't." Kira said, she wanted to, but she couldn't. "I just can't. I'll get in trouble."

"In trouble?" Kori asked, "With who? You said the gates closed at eight." Kira couldn't get out now.

"Fine, I'll go." Kira said.

"Yes!" Kori cheered. "Let's go!"

"Right now?" Kira blinked, Kori nodded,

"Yes now!" Kori pointed to the digital watch. "We only have five hours and thirty minutes left!" Kori brushed her hair quickly, and grabbed her keys, "C'mon I know where Hatori lives." With that Kori dragged Kira with her out the door.

**END**

**So it's off to a rough start, but hopefully it'll get better, I hope...-.-; **

**So what do you think? Do you like it? I hope so, sorry for not getting this story up sooner! But it's here, and I enjoyed the summary a whole bunch. It's funny! Lol, anyways, there are Two separate plots in this story, Love Mode, and Tournament Mode. Separate Summaries too. So you'll know the beginning of the next plot. Makes it easier to understand. Also, if you know the game Super Smash Bros Melee then you know where the whole disappearing into random stages comes from. But that's not till later on. Hehe, Review please!**


	2. It's not something I'd usually do

**I've decided. To Update. After a month or two maybe three... XD; Sorry! But I'm here that counts for something right? Probably not... -.-; **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. And If I did... well... I don't. So deal with it.**

**P.S. Have a swelllllllllll time!**

**P.P.S. Those who actually have me on their Msn Chat List, get tiny important glimpses at Future chapters of College Feathers. Ohhhhhh the torture I put you guys through... ANYWAYs... on with the chapter...**

**P.P.P.S. I probably forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but I did make Kori forget about Fu and Kaze. why? I dunno. But it seems better. So yeaa...**

**_Chapter Title: _**I don't usually do this... I shouldn't... But I did... well more like forced... But still.

Kira's POV

Ok. Here's the low down. I'm Kira Kiroi. I have lavender hair that has small curls in it, and laces around my face, Lavender eyes, and I'm currently wearing a purple skirt, and a white blouse. A matching vest over it. I have this giant secret. A secret that could bring down this girl in front of me. Kori. And I'm currently being dragged by her to... some person's house. Hatori... I think he's name is. Not sure, she dragged me out of our dorm speaking rapidly. It's currently two forty-three. And I've just lied the biggest lie in a few weeks. Swell isn't it?

(Normal POV)

Kori dragged the lavender haired girl behind her. Speaking at a fast pace.

"Kori!" Kira shouted, Kori stopped, blinked and turned to her, "I'm going to get in serious trouble if I'm caught out here. _Serious Trouble_. With a capital 'T'."

"So we'll just not let you get caught." Kori brushed it off. "Don't worry!" Kori grinned, "We'll do this in be back at the north dorm in time before the gate closes!"

**That's not the trouble I'm talking about...** Kira blinked sadly. Kori turned around not noticing the worried and sad look on Kira's face.

"Besides, we're here!" Kori mentioned, knocking on the door. After waiting for a few minutes the door opened, to reveal Hatori. "Hey there Hatori! I need clothes... uh... Please!" Hatori blinked at the rather bluntly said... statement.

"Uh... Ok hold on." Hatori went back inside and put on his shoes grabbed his keys, and motioned the girls to follow him. "So who's your friend, Kori?" Hatori asked after he started the car, and they were on their way.

"Oh yea! This is Kira Kiroi." Kori said, "Kira this is Hatori."

"Hey." Kira said quietly from the back. Still contemplating the punishment her person would be handing out to innocent people. She winced.

"So where we going?" Kori asked.

"We're going to a friend of mines' store." Hatori said, "His name's Ayame, he's a blundering idiot, with a good taste of Fashion."

"A blundering idiot...?" Kori whispered.

"Yea... I'm not to proud on that part." Hatori deadpanned.

"Oh..." Kori mumbled. "So, where's this store of his?"

"Right over there." Hatori pointed to a small building nearby. He parked the car, and got out. Kori and Kira following behind him.

"Hatori! Long time no see!" Ayame cried,

"I saw you yesterday." Hatori said, "Anyways, Kori's here to be fitted for clothes."

"Kori! How are you! Nice name." Ayame said,

"Thanks," Kori said blushing. "Um... Can we do this quickly? Me and my friend have to be back inside the school gates soon."

"Oh of course!" Ayame winked, "Would your friend want to be fitted as well?"

"Oh!" Kira blinked back to reality, "Um no thanks. I don't have a lot of money for custom made clothes!"  
"Oh don't worry... um...?"

"Kira."

"Right, Don't worry Kira!" Ayame said, "Completely free of charge. As long as you like the clothes of course." Ayame winked. Something angrily stirred inside of Kira. Kira's eyes widened. **Oh no... please... Not here! **The feeling grew stronger. **No! Not here!** Kira clenched her eyes. Quickly opening them again, one eye was now a deeper purple then the other. **Nooo!**

"I'll... Be... right... back..." Kira said through clenched teeth, turning and running out the door. **You can't... not now!** She ran as quickly as possible into a nearby alley. Where she leaned into the wall. Grabbing her stomach. By now her eyes were a darker shade of purple.

"Kira!" Kori called out to the other girl. Ayame held her back.

"Don't worry! She'll be fine. I'm sure she'll be back by the time we're finished with you." Kori looked back again, Worry in her eyes.

"Maybe she was just constipated." Ayame shrugged, "we don't have bathrooms here so yeah." Kori blushed. Hatori hit him lightly over the head.

"Well C'mon!" Ayame pulled her to the back.

Kira screamed, as black wings erupted harshly from her back. She gripped the brick wall tightly, as the black wings flapped gusts of air throwing paper and light garbage away. Her hair quickly changed color to black, straightening in the process, now reaching her waist. She straightened up.

"Hey baby..." A man with blonde hair came out of the shadows. "You look dark... Why don't you come here and let me--" Kira raised her head, palm outstretched.

"_I need to relieve my self_," Kira's voice seemed darker, laced with something foreboding, a black energy wave grew in her palm. "_Dark Blast_." She said, blasting it at the man, throwing him against the wall. This new person's eyes flashed.

**Yami! You can't do this! You'll hurt the poor man! **Kira shouted from inside her body, **Stop it!**

"_No. I've waited three years for this. I won't wait any longer."_ Yami snorted, "_Besides-_" She smirked, _"He was trying to molest you in the first place. Dark Aurora!"_ a laser like light grew in her palm again, this time though it hit him in the heart. Yami's eyes flashed again, Kira tried again, to regain control. The wings dispersed, Kira's hair went back to it's lavender state, she blinked her eyes were back to normal, calmly she straightened her skirt and shirt. Although her hands were shaking. She retraced her steps. Leaving the poor blonde man past out. She opened the door to the store. "Kira!" Kori shouted. "You're ok! We're back here!" a hand shot out of the curtain.

Kira walked back there, stumbling over a hanger.

"So why'd you leave a little while ago?" Kori asked.

"I was... um..." Kira thought of the response that seemed the most true... "Constipated... Yea. I was constipated." She sighed on the inside.

"Told you." Ayame muttered from the back, he was writing Kori's measurements. "Ok Kira your turn!"

It had taken them a little over an hour after that. Only because it was three thirty, Ayame had them choosing fabrics and everything, shoes, colors, hats, feathers, it was truly an amazing sight to see. Especially if you feel slightly overwhelmed at the fact that, in the back of Ayame's store there was another room with expensive looking fabrics, there were thousands upon thousands of fabric, from Silk, to Cotton to Polyester, to denim to everything in between.

Ayame was having a blast. Kori and Kira had never seen so many different types of fabrics, it truly overwhelmed them. Especially when Ayame had said to choose three different types of fabric. Kori chose Silk, Cotton, and Nylon. Kira also chose Cotton, Nylon and the denim. She didn't really like silk. Then Ayame asked them if the colors mattered. They shook their heads no. "Ok good. Because it's not like I would've listened anyways." Ayame had said. Kori laughed.

"Well we got to go. Thanks for everything!" Kori said, shaking Ayame's hand. Hatori gave something to Kori while they were getting in the car.  
"What's this Hatori?" Kori asked, opening the big yellow envelope. A smaller envelope slid out, with that a plastic card, and a small purse with a picture of an orange cat sleeping.

"A credit card? What's in the envel--Oh my god!" Kori pulled out at least over a two thousand dollars. "This is so much money! Who's it from?"

"It's from Kaze and Fuaiyaa, they say everything you have there is yours. Two thousand is only a small amount of your bigger inheritance. They gave away your old clothes because they knew they wouldn't fit anymore." Kori nodded.

"But I don't know Kaze or Fuaiyaa." Kori said. "But thanks for this, send them my thanks. Um... is this a debit card?"

"Yes." Hatori replied. "Your pin number is written on the envelope flap." Kori checked and sure enough there was her pin number. She memorized it quickly. Shoving the smaller envelope back into the original envelope. Folding the money into a wad. she stuffed it into her new purse, along with her new debit card.

"So where are you girls off to now?" Hatori asked.

"To the mall!" Kori said excitedly. Kira nodded, she hadn't been to the mall since Yami had appeared inside her. "Just drop us off, we can walk from there to school. it's not that far."

"Yea it's only about ten maybe twenty minutes away." Kira said, Hatori nodded.

A few minutes later they arrived at the mall.

"Careful you two!" Hatori called. They both nodded.

"Let's go explore!" Kori said. They walked inside, checking out the CD center, Kori bought herself an MP3 player, along with a few CDs. Kira bought three CDs.

"Wow... you shouldn't waste all your money so quickly Kori." Kira said. Kori shook her head.  
"Nah, I won't. I just reeeeeeeeeealllly wanted these CDs. And I don't have anything to play it on, soooo I bought it! Heh." Kori grinned. "Don't worry! I won't spend it all to quickly, 'sides, with this money I can totally repaint my room! So, off to Sears!"

Kira nodded, following Kori to Sears at the other end of the mall. **I swear she acts like a child sometimes. Like she has no other care in the world! She's lucky, she has Hikaru now. At least...**_ for a while..._ Yami finished quietly.

"Wow! look at all these paint chips!" Kori exclaimed, she scanned several colors, "It's so hard... Ohp... Never mind, I have chosen!" Kori made her voice deeper trying to sound like somebody important. "Anyways-" she waved it off, after laughing to herself. Kira just stared... stupidly, but she stared nonetheless. "-I have chosen these two colors: Blue Rose, with Ancient Love." Kira's eyebrows shot up.

"Ancient Love?" Kira questioned.

"Yea! Ancient Love's this mixture of blue and white, with a small tiny drop of a hazy red." She overlapped the paint chips, "Don't they match?" Kira took the chips, and stared.

"Yeah, they do match. Great combination!" Kira smiled at Kori, Kori smiled back, it was just to much love for the poor paint buckets! XD Anyways, lets forget about the paint buckets cause they're not really important right now. Kori walked out of the aisle.

"I'll get the paint later, right now, we have to go eat and get back to school." Kori pointed to the watch on her wrist. "Hatori gave it to me." It was already six-fifty-six.

"How time flies I guess." Kira shrugged. Kori chuckled, "Let's go eat! I'm starving!" Kira said loudly, distracting herself. She grinned at Kori. They started walking back to the food court. Kori chose Subway; white bread with ham American cheese, and everything else on it 'cept olives and mushrooms.

While Kira said that Subway was very revolting and highly disgusting. Kori pointed out that Revolting and Disgusting practically meant the same thing. Kira shrugged, and chose Italian pizza. Pepperoni cheese, and jalapenos, with crushed red peppers and parmesan of course. Kori shook her head. Heading to a table to go eat.

"This is a truly rare sight." Yuki said quietly to Kyo and Tohru.

"You know what really is a rare sight?" Kyo asked.

"What?" Tohru and Yuki asked.

"We're in a food court not getting any _food_!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Is food all you can think about right now?" Yuki said incredulous, Kyo glared.

"Freak yes! I'm hungry. Let's go eat!" Kyo exclaimed in all his Kyo glory.

"Yes. I'm hungry too." Tohru said, smiling. Yuki sighed.

"Fine."

"Yes! Thank god to Tohru." Kyo laughed. Quickly walking to Panda Express. "Food!" He ordered his meal, waited for it to be prepared, waited until Tohru finished with her order, payed, and left to go sit down, Tohru following him, her short skirt waving around her legs. Yuki followed soon after. Kyo looked around and saw that Kori and that other girl had finished and left.

Kori sighed. It was already 7:40, and they were running to get to the school on time, before the gates closed. **Crap crap, I shouldn't have stayed at the bookstore... we're late and we're going to miss the gates... aw crap...** Kori thought, running even faster, they were barely halfway there. Her zodiac, the cat, was having fun with all this running.

Kori smirked. Wondering how Kouru was doing. Kira was a few feet behind her, and gathering speed. she checked her wrist, looking at the small watch. Seven Fifty-five. Crap. Seeing the shortcut she used to take coming up, with a burst of speed, she caught up to Kori, grabbed her upper arm, and sharply turned her into the alley. Kori yelped.

"Short-cut!" Kira yelled over her shoulder, still running. Kori nodded, running closely behind her. Her hair loose and wild flowing in the wind. Kori checked her watch; seven fifty-nine. Kori ran even faster, passing Kira. Kira noticed and also checked her watch, she swore under her breath. Turning the corner, they burst out of the alley. Stopping to catch their breath.

"That... was... a great... run... seriously." Kori panted. Breathing harder. Kira nodded. She looked up. The Gates! Her eyes widened as the gates were half way closed, Kira grabbed Kori and ran across the street. Kira stopped and stared. Kori frowned and pushed Kira through small opening. Kira gasped as Kori gave her all of her stuff.

"Go back to the room. Hurry up, before they catch you." Kira nodded numbly.

"B-but what about you?" Kira asked, already turning around.

"Don't worry, I'll figure a way to get back to the room." Kori grinned. "Trust me."

"I'll cover for you." Kira said over her shoulder, Kori nodded, not really paying attention. Looking at how high the gates were. She assumed about ten feet high, maybe twelve. She sighed, looking down either side of the street, she noticed a tree. **Whoo! Power to the trees!** Kori thought smiling. It was dark out already, so it made it easier for her to climb over. Swiftly catching a branch, she flipped herself on it, then she jumped onto another branch.

Once she reached her destination. and jumped onto the edge of the wall. Crouching low, she watched as a security guard walked by with a flashlight. Never once looking up. Once he was a fair distance away, Kori was about to jump when she heard laughing and angry voices. She almost fell out of fright. She looked behind her and saw Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru, coming down the street. Walking in the direction of the tree. She looked back into the school, checking for the guard.

She straightened up, and front flipped and landed crouched, one leg extended to the side to keep her balance. Checking the wall again, she took off running across the schools' big yard. Running fast and hitting the ground hard, her eyes widened when a cloud of smoke surrounded her. Then pOoF she turned into her cat self, she sighed, grabbing her clothes in her mouth she started half running half dragging, her clothes back to the North dorm.

Once she reached the dorm's double doors,** Crap...** she thought. How was she supposed to get in now? She growled, when she heard somebody's footsteps pounding on the grass behind her, she quickly jumped behind the bushes, crawling under them to see who was running to the dorm. She looked up, ears flat on her head. **Kyo?** Her cat form shot out of the bushes just as Kyo opened the door a crack, he jumped a foot in the air, as soon as he felt something solid run past his legs, shrieking was beyond him, he was **_PETRIFIED_**!

Kori rushed to hide behind the stairs, Kyo shut the door, and ran up the stairs. Just as a flashlight entered the building. Kori sighed. Then pOoF she was back to her naked normal self. Changing back into her normal clothes, she walked up the stairs, she heard the door behind her open again, she looked back, to scared to hide, her eyes widened when she realized it was Yuki.

"Kori!" Yuki gasped, "What are you doing out here?"

"How do you know my name?" Kori asked raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Uh... You know Kyo right?"

"Yeah..."

"He told me..."

"Oh, Well I was at the mall and missed to gates closing, so I had to jump over the wall... You?" Kori finished,

"Same, only I had to make sure Tohru safely made it back to the South Dorm." Yuki replied.

"Oh." They continued to walk up the flight of stairs together, going to the third floor. "What floor is your room in?"

"The third," Yuki said, "Yours?"

"Same." Kori smiled.

"Ah, well I'm in room 209, what room are you in?"

"206."

"That's four doors down from us."

"Yup. Wait... who's 'us'?" Kori asked, Yuki smiled at her.

"Kyo."

"Oh..." Kori stopped at her door, "Well goodnight, um...?"

"Yuki." Yuki's eyes flashed sadly, "Yuki Sohma."

"Well, goodnight Yuki." Kori nodded his way, "See you tomorrow."

" Night," Yuki casually waved. Kori sighed as she entered her room.

"Kira!" Kori called quietly. "I'm here."

"Oh great!" Kira called, "How'd you get inside?"

"Tree."

"Tree? Who's that?" Kira asked, walking out of her room,

"Seriously, a _tree_ I climbed a _tree_."

"Oh... hahaha, I knew that." Kira laughed nervously, walking into her room," Well I got homework to finish. Night Kori."

"Night!"

Kori sighed and entered her room, seeing her bags on the bed. She opened it, and pulled out her new stuff. Putting it away, she laid down and promptly fell asleep.

**End**

**I'M ALIVE! XD **

**Yesh I'm still here, alive and kicking, I actually finished this chapter like... two days ago... so yea... and I don't get to post it up till like... today... so yea... **

**Heh, sorry I haven't updated in like... months... nn;; SO FORGIVE ME BY REVIEWING! XD**


	3. Kira Kiroi Part One

**Since everybody was asking the same (well kinda that same but the question still led to the same answer so yeah.) question, I decided I'd do a simple twochapters on Kira Kiroi. **

**Enjoy...**

**((gets shot))**

**Chapter Title: This story... Part one.**

* * *

"Kira!"

"Uncle!" Kira shouted, running into her uncles arms. "I haven't seen you for ever!"

"Has it been four years already?" Uncle said, Kira nodded.

"So how has my Kira been?" Uncle asked. Kira smiled big. Her shiny white teeth showing nice and clear. Her long waist length dark lavender hair shiny and resiliant. A small high pony tail a top her head, while the rest flowed down to her waist. "Look at you! Four years sure sailed by. Haha, you look so pretty! And Tall too! My how you've grown since you were twelve years old!"

Kira stood proud before her uncle, showing off her tight form fitting black shirt with sleeves that were tight then loosened and flared out at the elbow, the length of the sleeve reached the tip of her fingers, the edges of the sleeves were a deep blue. Her blue jeans tight around her.

"My. You look great!" Her uncle laughed. "So how's your foster parents treating you? They are treating you ok right?"

"Yes! They're great uncle!" Kira smiled, a fake smile. "Really! They buy me clothes and everything!" Her Uncle nodded in approval. He really didn't have to know the truth. She was doing fine. They really do buy her everything, they let her go where ever she wants with her friends, but in the end, they abuse her, the scars on her back are there to prove it. That's why she always wears something that covers most of her back and most of her arms. But she couldn't leave them.

"You got lucky you got stuck with a rich family who can support you." Her uncle nodded. That was the reason why she couldn't leave. He didn't know, he didn't need to know, and he will never know. She smiled.

"So where are we going uncle?" Kira asked as she walked with her uncle to his car.  
"Well, we're going diving," he said, "Then we're going out to eat, and then you'll get to see your cousins."

"Cool!" Kira said exitedly. She followed her uncle. Even though he was her real relative, he gave her up to this family. Because he couldn't support her and his own family at the same time. But aslong as she could still see him every now and then, she was happy. He was, after all, her only and most favorite relative.

"Hey Uncle?" Kira began, "How's Tia doing?"

"She's doing fine. When that car almost ran her over, something seemed to have delfected most of the damaged. But it protect her fully... That's what the witnesses say. Something dark circled around her. It's as if a spirit protected her then left a few minutes later. Which caused Tia to have her left arm broken, and the right side of her head slightly fructured. She's healed now, but she still has bandages on her." Kira looked down, putting her left hand at her pony tail, she pulled it lose.

"Oh... I hope she'll be glad to see me." Kira said. She opened the side of the car door, and sat down in the front seat. "Who else is going to go with us?"

"Um... I think Itsui (It-su-ee)wanted to go. But I'm not sure." Her uncle said. Kira looked out the window forlornly... Seeing a girl with long light blue hair run down an alley with a short brunette girl, and guards chasing after them, out of no where, the bluenette was thrown against the wall. She fell to the alley ground, the brown haired girl stared in fright of the guards, until fire came out of now where with wind right after it.

She blinked. **What's going on?** She thought. She was about to get out of the car when it started going again. All this happened at a stop light. She wondered if anyone else had seen it. Her uncle pulled into the freeway. It was a ten minute ride to where he lives. It was a silent comfortable ride there. The occasional talk. Kira's head was filled with Itsui. He was constantly on her mind. They weren't related, but he was always treated with respect, and was somehow considered part of the family. She thought about his wonderfully different features.

He was considered the black sheep of the family joking wise. Most of the family called him Black. He always laughed at it. His hair was a complicated mix between green and silver. But it was mostly green. His eyes were also a complicated mix between crimson and metallic blue. He had pouty lips. All and all... she had fallen for him. His tender smiles. His beautiful grins! She sighed. She hoped he would go. She hoped with all her might, as they pulled into her uncles 3 bedroom house. He unlocked the door and walked inside.

"We're home!" He called out. Her Aunt rushed out.

"Kira! Look at you! So grown up!" Kira blushed at her comment. "I want to see what you look like in a bikini." Kira's blush deepened. Something rushed to her and clung to her leg. She looked down and sighed as she saw Jaily. (Jai-Lee) Petting her violent purple hair.

"Kira! I missed you!" Jaily said. Kira picked her up. Her sleeves going up her arm as she rose Jaily to her face and gave her a peck to her forhead.

"Me too, Jaily!" Jaily hugged her tightly before pulling her into the living room.

"Itsui! Look! Kira's back! Kira's back!" Itsui rose his head slightly before taking a double take.

"Oh my god! Kira!" Itsui jumped up. "It's been so long!"

"Yeah... four years sure do pass by slow." Kira smiled. Itsui hugged her tightly.

"Too slow." He whispered. Kira blushed. Hugging him back awkwardly.

"You've grown too, ya' know!" Kira flicked him in the nose.

"Yup! Especially down ther-" he was gonna point till something hit him on the head. "Ouch! Aunt Mary! What was that for!"

"Don't talk about that thing in my house!" Kira laughed as Her aunt and Itsui argued. She turned around and walked up the stairs to Tia's room. She knocked gently on her door.

"Hey! Rich girl. What are you doing outside my room?" Tia asked forcefully. She was standing a few feet away from Kira, who stood still facing the door. Kira looked at Tia from the corner of her eye. Tia looked at her skeptically. Her head cocked in a curious but almost angry motion.

Her Dark purple hair coving some of her left eye. Which was already cover by bandaids. Giving her a threatening look. Her pose already made her look threatening enough, but with her waist long dark purple hair covering her eye. She looked deadly.

"I was gonna say hi." Kira said at last. Her own hair covering her eyes. Her head cocked to look at her. "Or do you still hate me for not going to visit you at the hospital that one day two years ago?"

"I'm still angry. Now move. You're in my way." Kira slowly moved to the side. Allowing Tia to walk to her door and open it. Kira walked to the door slowly. Putting her palm on it to prevent Tia from closing it.

"I know you angry with me. I know I should have been there with you at the hospital." Kira said slowly. "All I want you to know is I'm sorry, I was..." Kira searched for a way to say what she couldn't say out loud. "... I was held back. I wanted to go. Really I did. But... my foster parents... they wouldn't... let... they wouldn't let me go." A tear slowly slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry, I really am." Tia looked at Kira out of the crack of the door. Her eyes... plain. Just staring. Ever so slowly they narrowed.

"Then why didn't you disobey them, and come anyway?" Tia said. "If you really were sorry, why didn't you come the day after! Or the day after that? Why didn't you come at all during that year?" Kira jumped back, her eyes widening.

"I couldn't..." Was all she said. The day Tia had gotten into the accident, was the day she broke one of her foster parent's things.. She had broken something valuable by accident. Or so that's what she was told by the maids.

_A shatter was heard through out the whole house. Kira turned around and saw one of the maids hurrying to her._

_"Kira! Come! Quickly now!" a Maid with short brown hair said, grabbing her hand, and quickly escorting her into the den. Leaving her there, the maid scurried out. Almost immidiatly after, her Mother came in. _

_"Kira!" She shrieked, Kira looked up at her, her eyes wide and fearful. "How could you do this?" Kira never even had her chance to explain. Before she was hit over and over with a whip. _

_"B-but! I never broke the vase! I swear!"_

_"You filthy liar!" Kira never even knew why they kept her. Maybe she was just a prize to show off to their friends during their elegant balls. Or maybe just a doll. Maybe something to take their frustration out on. Kira never knew. But what she did learn was that they were only using her in their favor._

Tia sighed in frustration. "That wasn't the answer I was looking for!" Kira suddenly found herself pinned to the wall. She looked up into black hues. "_Why_! That's what I want to know! **Why!** You couldn't come!" Kira pushed Tia back. Turning around so her side left arm, slightly bent, as if to slap her backhanded, faced her.

"I can't say. But I just couldn't go." Tia sighed again.

"That's all you can say? 'You couldn't come'?" Tia asked, her black eyes narrowing.

"Yes." Kira nodded. "I couldn't come."

And that was it. Tia retreated to her room, slamming the door closed while Kira stood outside of it.

_A shatter was heard. Kira screamed in pain. Curling up into a useless ball. She wanted to ask. But she couldn't. She wanted to scream and tell them to stop. But she couldn't. Cause she knew. It would only come worse. She wished. That her Uncle could just say he could've supported her. __Given her a safer place to stay. _

_But he couldn't. __So he gave her up to this Family, the Kuro family. Because they gave off the nature as friendly, caring people. I trust them, he told her, I believe they can support you, and give you what you need better then I ever could. He had said. But once he left, she noticed that they weren't as kind and friendly as they put off. _

_They were harmful and cruel by nature. They only smirked and laughed as she tried to pick up on their manners and politeness. The pain she went through when she did something wrong. They would throw and slam her against the walls. _

_Sometimes even go as far as to make her sleep outside. But they stopped doing that when a neighbor asked them why Kira was sleeping outside. They smiled nicely and said, "I believe she just feels calmer outside." the neighbor nodded and smiled. Petting Kira on the head on her way out. _

_After that, They hit her less often. What surprised her more, was how they let her do whatever she wanted. Buy whatever she wanted. And hang with her friends. As long as she came home strictly at Ten Thirty, if she came any later she was hit. __And as long as she attended their elegant balls. Kira sighed. She was never allowed to wear whatever she wanted to the balls. And her parents strictly forbade her to cut her hair. So it was always kept nice and long. Straightened. _

_So every month she had to dress up like a porcialan doll, and fake smile and fake laugh at stupid jokes. And blush at stupid come-ons. But on the day she heard her cousin Tia had gotten in an accident and was fatally injured, she immidiatly asked her parents to let her go. They said fine. But as soon as one of the maids broke something she was immidiatly punished, harshly. _

_Very hard she was hurt. She couldn't move for a whole two weeks. And after that, she couldn't go. She had to wait till the bruises on her face and arms and legs were healed completely. She also learned, that the maids hated her. And if anything bad happens to them, they blame it on her, and it always comes ten fold on her body. _

Kira sighed. Shaking her head as she tried to get rid of those stupid memories. Just glad she's out of the house for little fresh air. To get away from rules. And glad she wasn't goint to their elegant party tomorrow.

Grabbing her bag of extra clothes, and cover up. She walked up too Jaily's room, She usually stayed with the 6 year old. She slept on floor. It was comfortable. She threw the bag into the closet.

"Hey! Kira! Dad's calling you!" Jaily shouted from downstairs. She nodded, more to herself.

"Alright! I'm coming!" she shouted back. She quickly walked out of the door and walked down the stairs. Seeing her uncle at the table.

"I've heard... that you competed in a tournament?" He asked.

"Yup." Kira nodded, sitting down across from him. "Why?"

"Just wondering, so did you win?"

"Nope, came in second place." Kira said.

"Oh. Well get ready. Itsui is coming with us to go diving."

"Ok!" Kira once again climbed the steps. And going to her bag. She grabbed it. Going to the bathroom, she pulled out the cover-up. It was going to be difficult to put on the cover up on her own. But she made it anyway. Turning around and craning her head to look at her back. Looking at it she noted that... the scars were fading. She could barely see them anymore. Still. Putting on some more cover-up, she took off her clothes, and put on her oddly costomized swim wear on.

The top was a strange mix of purple and red, the top was like a tight shirt, with wide straps and a it looked like a sports bra. In the middle of her top, was closed, but it was still a dark clothe covering her collar bone, making it look interesting. The bottom, was also a strange mix of purple and red, it seemed like a regular bikini bottom only this also sported the same clear clothe as the top. Only each one seemed to blossom out, giving the impression of a dress. The clear clothe's color was a light lavender color. Kira put the top on then put her shirt back over it. Leaving on her pants, she decided to change into the bottom half in the bathroom on the boat.

"Hey! Kira you ready yet?" Itsui called from the other side.

"Yeah! hold on!" Kira quickly grabbed her bag, and shouldered it. She opened the door, and followed Itsui out the door. She looked at Tia's room seeing the door was ajar, but did nothing, she just turned around, and walked down the steps, out the door, andheaded tothe car.

Where her uncle was putting in a couple of things. What surprised her the most was, Tia was in the car pouting and waiting to go. Itsui tossed her uncle the last box. On the side it said, **FIRST AID KIT**, in big bold letters.

"You never know." Itsui shrugged seeing her curious expression. Kira smiled.

"Right." She nodded her head. Tia sighed in aggravation, god she just wanted to leave! Sure she wanted to come, because she was curious of the depths of the water, but from here to the bay? With Kira no less! She glared out the window some more. Finally the door to her left (she was sitting on the right side of the car) opened and Kira stepped in after dumping her bag in the back.

"Hey Tia." She smiled. Tia didn't say anything in response as Itsui sat in the passenger side and her father stepped into the drivers side. Kira's smile wavered as she looked out the window as her Uncle started the car.

"Now it's only a forty minute drive to the ocean and from there a 10 minute set back so we can get all our junk onto the boat." Her uncle smiled.

"Ok uncle!" Kira said, "I can't wait!"

* * *

**Thank god for readers with bad hand eye coordination! XD Ok... so I haven't updated in like... um... ever. And I'm sorry! Really... I am...but um... see... uh... err... I don't have excuses with me at the moment but please leave a review after the beep.**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPppppppppp XD**


End file.
